Amy Chesnut
Amy Chesnut (エイミー·チェスナット'' Eimī· chesunatto'') is a Pokemon Trainer from Lumiose City, Kalos. Due to her father,' General Chesnut', being in the military, she has traveled all over the world and has many connections. Her goal is to become an A-Lister Pokemon Stylist who designs clothes only for those of great social and political status. Additionally, she wants to save up money in order to pay for a proper Stylist education taught by the finest teachers in the world. Currently, she is traveling around with young Coordinator, Lillia Spring and doing small jobs under the guise of her very small and very new company called Candy Foundation. Appearance Amy has pale skin, pink hair, and pink eyes. She wears a butterfly headphone accessory on her head, which contains a hidden department for her Key Stone. She calls it her''' Mega Phone'. She wears a vocalist-like clothing consisting of a white long sleeve shirt with the collar tied with a red ribbon under a black vest a red checkered mini skirt, and black leather below-the-knee boots. She is almost always seen sucking on a lollipop. Personality History Amy Chesnut was born in Lumiose City of the Kalos region. Her father, General Chesnut, was an important military person who often had to be stationed in different locations. As a result, Amy has been to all sorts of regions and places. For her tenth birthday, her father gave her a set of Jigglypuff, one female and the other male. She named the female Pearl and the male Bubbles. While in Lumiose City, Amy was able to buy a Moon Stone which she used to evolve her Bubbles into a Wigglytuff. After helping an elderly couple with their groceries, she was given a egg which hatched into Skiddo, which she named Root. When her father had to be stationed in Unova, Amy took the time to travel around a bit. She caught a Woobat in a cave after getting lost and named it Sweety. It was also in Unova that Amy caught a Litwick, dubbed Whisper, eventually evolving it all the way to a Chandelure. In Sinnoh, Amy caught an annoying Buneary and named it Sausages and a shy Volpix, named Curiosity, was given to her by a rich guy. Before her 16th birthday, Amy caught a Dodrio in Kanto and named it Chaos. For her sweet sixteenth, Amy was given a mega stone for her newly evolved Lopunny and was given permission to travel around the world freely by herself. With permission to do whatever she want, she followed a short-term dream of becoming an Actress. She traveled back to Unova and auditioned for two movies, earning a supporting role in '''Killer Maids' as Robyn Houdini and a main role in The Final War as Maryln Malonie. Both movies were hits, but Amy only needed the money so she quit the industry as soon as met her goal. With the new money, she was able to start her small company, Candy Foundation, in the heart of the Kalos Region- Lumiose City. Sometime later, her father asked her to deliver an artifact to Roxanne of the Hoenn Region. There, Roxanne entrusted her to look after Lillia Spring and the two have been traveling ever since. Pokemon On Hand }} }} }} }} }} }} At Mansion }} }} }} Equipment Mega Phone: A stylish black and red headphone set designed with a butterfly in mind. It contains a sliding butterfly compartment that contains Amy's Key Stone. Paris' Luxury Designer Bag: Amy purchased this expensive bag from the Boutique Couture in Lumiose City. It cost 100,000 PokeDollars and was designed by the Pokemon Stylist, Paris. She carries her other items in it. * Stylist Kit: A cute, pink and nifty box that contains a bunch of cosmetic and basic craft accessories that allows her to practice her Styling at any point. * Candy Kit: Similar to the Stylist Kit, the Candy Kit contains dozens of lollipops and other small sugary sweets to start a parade. * Premier Balls (10x): All of Amy's Pokemon are contained within a Premier Ball because that's just how she rolls. Poke Balls are too basic and ugly for her Pokemon. Achievements * Killer Maids (Film) as Robyn Houdini * The Final War (Film) as Marylyn Malonie Quotes Trivia * Amy's has many idols she looks up to. They include: ** Wallace, Elesa, Burgh, Lisia, Paris, Valerie, Hermione, Diantha, Cynthia and surprisingly Lance. Category:Female Category:Trainer Category:Stylist